The composition and internal organization of EBV-DNA. The molecular composition and properties of EBV-DNA will be investigates. The relationship between EBV-DNA and host DNA genome utilizing electrophoresis in acrylamide gels to seperate viral DNA from host cell DNA. Study the nature of the cellular DNA synthesized in Burkitt's lymphoblasts after arginine deprivation, at the time of EBV-DNA replication. Transcription of EBV-DNA in lymphoblasts. The nature of EBV mRNA synthesized in Burkitt's lymphoblasts using cells prior and after induction of virus synthesis with BrdU or arginine peprivation. PolyA containing mRNA species will be isolated and specificity studies by hybridization to EBV-DNA. Translation of EBV genetic information in Burkitt's lymphoblasts. The viral structural peptides synthesized in virus producing and nonproducing cell lines and their intracellular localization. Characterize virus specific surface antigens